Picture Taking
by icequeen76
Summary: Based on a picture i saw on Livejournal. Gilbert teaches his son how to take pictures of himself. Prussia X Canada


**Based on this picture I saw on livejournal . Thus a plot came up to me, slapped me and said." Take notice of me!" so I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, neither do I own Alexander Krake Williams. I don't own the drawing of him and Vati Gilbert either.**

**_Picture Taking_**

Gilbert had a few things in life he had never regretted doing.

The first was having eaten pancakes in maple syrup. When he had first eaten it, he was in raptures, and the subsequent chomping down of the remaining pancakes and syrup had led his younger brother Ludwig to threaten to set his dogs on him if he did not stop asking for him to make more of them.

The second was not closing the door on Matthew Williams, during that fateful April Fool's day when he came by with that bottle of maple syrup. While he did want to close the door on him when he heard about the " Maple Syrup that Brings Everyone Happiness", seeing Canada's earnest and sincere face gave him pause for thought and take the bottle of Maple syrup. Ever since then, the ex-nation's love for the maple syrup had grown along with his crush and admiration for the invisible Canada. Having gone over to the country's house in the middle of the night to demand pancakes wasn't so bad either and the subsequent months of hanging out at his place, the staying overnight and finally the confession of love were one of the happiest months Gilbert had ever had . Matthew was a quiet, laidback and peaceful man., so different from his own violent personality. And yet both of them were so similar. Throughout their history, both had been overshadowed by their more affluent, more recognisable siblings. And both had understood each other and seen through their masks, the fact that Matthew wasn't as soft spoken and goody two shoes as he had seemed, and that Gilbert's pomp and circumstance was shadowed slightly by his loneliness and his emptiness despite his achievements. Both knew each other well enough that they knew that they would be able to stick it out through the ages, no matter what objections there were and whatever circumstances happened. The sex wasn't horrible too...in fact, Matthew himself said that the sex was so good, " we named it!" and the subsequent years of living together were those of the most peaceful, yet most wonderful years in Gilbert's memory.

The third thing was sitting right in front of him now, dressed in a small pair of cargo pants, short sleeved collared shirt under a brown vest, and right now stretching out plump arms so that he could reach out for his toy car behind a pile of blocks.

Gilbert smiled slightly as he watched his young son, Alexander take the car and made vrooming noises with his plump lips. The fact that there ware drool coming out while he was doing so did not defer him from his adorable looks. In fact, little Alexander Krake Williams took after, in most aspects, Matthew, from his large purple eyes to his love for ice, snow and polar bears. His hair was that of Gilbert's though, a white soft down on his head .Gilbert remembered his birth most significantly, as it had been him who had carried the young boy for the 9 months.

"_You're-? " The blonde, should have been uke nation said._

"_Well, its true...." said the white haired, should have been seme nation said. " Despite the fact that I'm an ex-nation, despite the fact that I'm male...I'm pregnant."_

He still remembered those months when he was pregnant, the days of morning sickness, the midnight cravings, and the slowly inflating stomach of his. The days when he felt like crap, the days when he was grumpy and not happy with his life. All of them had been resolved with his blonde angel, who loved him, held his hand and was with him during the Caesarean and the toddler in front of him.

Alexander took his car and ran around the room, pretending to be a car as he "vroomed" his way through the living room. Gilbert decided that it would be a great chance for him to try out that camera phone he had purchased a few days ago. While he had been using the phone, he had not however managed to try out the camera functions. Considering that it was a 3G phone, it could take pictures in front of him as well as himself as well. Thus, he decided to use the phone to take pictures of one of his favourite things.

"Alex "he shouted, placing the camera in front of him." Look at Vati!"

The little boy stopped to look at "Vati" tilting his head as he did, and Gilbert snapped a picture.

Surveying the image captured. Gilbert could not help but admire his son's cuteness. His son's big violet eyes were clear and shinning with curiosity, so much like his Canadian daddy and his hair was also finely detailed. The camera was evidently quite a good one.

He then took the phone and captured a picture of Alex running around with the toy car in hand, pretending to be a car himself. The shot turned out wonderfully, as shown from the lack of blurred movement and the crystal clear image of Alexander laughing with glee in his eyes. The real life Alexander then put down the car, spotted Kumajiro the amnesiac bear walking in, and ran to throw his arms around him.

"Click" went the camera as Gilbert once again snapped the image. Looking down, he had to admit it was one of his better pictures of his son. His arms around the furry beast's neck, the happiness and laughter in his rosy cheeks.

Suddenly, Gilbert realised something. His son was fine with him taking pictures of him and he knew how to pose for pictures when doing so, whether he did it consciously or not. Well, in this aspect, he was certainly like Gilbert. Matthew, who was still a little shy and insecure about his looks, never liked taking pictures, and Gilbert always had to drag him into every picture when they were together. And now that his son was able to know how to pose and smile...His eyes gleamed as a rather good idea had come into his mind.

* * *

Getting the child on his lap was one thing. Making sure he actually stayed still was another.

Alex was a hyperactive child that was for sure. Indeed, that was another aspect he an inherited from Vati.

"Okay, Alex, hold still...I'm gonna teach you how to take pictures of yourself." Said Gilbert as he placed the phone on his right hand while securing the kid on his lap with his lap. Alex giggled and wriggled slightly, saying that Vati was a "silly billy goo-goo". Gilbert smiled despite himself and showed the kid his red hand phone.

"See, kid, this is Vati's cell phone. He uses this to call people. But see, being as awesome as I am this phone can do other things as well, you understand, Alex?"

Alex looked up, "Vati's awesome."

"Yes, Vati is very awesome." Said Gilbert, puffing his chest and looking ever so proud with himself.

" Okay, so what happens is that this cell phone is an awesome cell phone, as it can take pictures, play music and record stuff for later use. But because it's an awesome cell phone, a 3G one, it has two cameras, one here," showing the one at the front of the phone." And one here". Showing where the camera was above the screen." So you can take picture using this, or as we are going to do, this one." Pointing to the camera above the screen.

"Vati's phone is awesome because Vati's awesome?"

"Yes, something like that Alex. You're learning pretty fast for a 3 year old. You got that from me, I bet."

"Am I awesome? "

"Of course you are!" said Gilbert as he positioned the camera. So basically, we press this button here with the tiny camera on it." He clicked, and the phone went into camera mode as their faces filled the screen. "So let's say you like your own picture. So what you do is click on this button, and smile!" Both of them smiled, Gilbert's with his trademark grin, and Alex with his big purple eyes and happy smile that spoke of childlike wonder, with his hands outstretched as though he wanted to touch the camera as well.

Showing the picture to Alex, Gilbert said, "And that's how we take pictures of ourselves." As he placed the phone on Alex's tiny grasping hands. Alex looked at the picture, smiling happily and Gilbert mirrored that smile.

"Can we do that again, Vati?" asked the young boy.

Gilbert looked at Alexander, the boy who resembled so much like him and his Canadian Angel, and said," Why not?"

* * *

"I'm home" shouted Matthew as he opened the door of his house, hoping to see Alex and Gilbert. Ah, there they were , on the living room floor, Gilbert showing something to Alex on his phone and Alex laughing hysterically.

"Daddy!" shouted young Alex as he ran forward to hug the nation. Being only three, he had only reached up to his knees, but he hugged them all the same.

"Daddy, come look at this, Vati showed me something fun to play with!" said Alex as he took up his Vati's camera phone and showed it to his Daddy.

Matthew took the camera phone and scrolled through the pictures. All of them seemed to feature both Gilbert and Alex posing for the camera, making funny faces and hand gestures in some. In amusement, he looked towards the grinning ex-nation and said" So, you've teaching our kids how to Cam-whore, Gilbert?"

Gilbert gave a mock gasp and covered Alex's ears" Matthew! Don't say that in front of him! That's not awesome!"

"Okay, you've taught our son how to take pictures of him?"

"Hey, he's a gorgeous, handsome boy! And he needs to learn about his awesomeness some way or another, right?"

Matthew laughed, though he just could just imagine a grown up Alex running around shouting how awesome he was and how he would invade other people's vital regions. He sat down next to his husband and said, "Well, at least make sure that he also learns about other things, such as playing hockey, how to eat pancakes with maple syrup properly..."

"Feeding the chicks...."

"Learning how to skate on ice..."

"How to swim...."

"How to grow up..."

"How to make sure he falls in love with a person like his daddy..." Gilbert said, looking at Matthew straight in the eye. Matthew's own eyes softened, and took Gilbert's own hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. He then moved his head forward and placed his lips on Gilbert's own, moulding it against his and feeling that same bliss he had felt the first time kissed, the first time they made love , and the first time they saw baby Alex.

There was a snap, and a cheerful "Yay" and both of them stopped kissing to see what Alex was doing. Apparently, Alex had taken the phone and taken a picture of his Daddy and Vati kissing. And for a three year old, it wasn't a bad shot too.

Gilbert grinned, and placed an arm around Matthew," Well, he knows how to take great pictures. And definitely has good taste. So much like us, huh?"

Matthew smiled back and grabbed the giggling boy, holding up the phone so that he could see each one of their faces, and snapped a picture.

* * *

A few days later, Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ludwig all received the attachment in the email.

In the picture, Matthew was laughing, throwing his head back in glee, and with an arm around Gilbert's shoulder, still showing his trademark smirk, but with a strange softness which was not matched by the tight grip around Matthew's waist. In front of them was Alex, with big purple eyes, as he threw his hands up in the air, evidently happy about something only he would know. The email had only one line attached to it.

"Wish you were us!"

**_Author's notes: I couldn't help myself. It was the cutest thing I ever seen. And I had to write it._**

**_Whaddya think? And I do like the idea of an uke Gilbert, so he would have to be the mother, while Matthew would have to be the father.....the horror! ( laughs) Idea was thanks to Yunu on livejournal, who drew this wonderful and absolutely cute picture. I don't really know you, but thank you so much for giving me the inspiration! Link can be seen here. ...http://community(.)livejournal(.)com(/)prussia(x)canada(/)3319(.)html ( without the brackets.)_**


End file.
